


sherlock's sketch

by alexisriversong



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a drawing u.u </p>
<p>I am not very good at drawing... </p>
<p>Surely Sherlock draws better then this... </p>
<p>Read the fic I was inspired by to understand what I'm talking about ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	sherlock's sketch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sherlock Plays Artist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512749) by [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe). 



> The fic is Amazing!!! So cool!!!


End file.
